


Hurts

by musetta24601



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Rough Day, Just Imagine It's Sweet Girl, Not Canon Compliant, Season Finale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musetta24601/pseuds/musetta24601
Summary: What would happen if Sweet Girl was there for the Season 2 finale?----------Inspired by Rough Day by No-Droids/GuardianAngelCasMe being Emo at Work!!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Hurts

“Are you a Jedi?” Din asks the man. This man who just fought off a dozen dark troopers with a lightsaber. I let out a quiet, sad laugh. Din never cared much about anything that didn’t pertain to him.

“I am,” The Jedi nods and turns his attention towards Grogu, “Come.” He holds out his hand for the child. Din’s child. Grogu turns towards Din with a questioning look and coos softly.

“He doesn’t want to go with you.” Din states. My heart sinks, knowing Din is trying to keep his child close. The Jedi looks at me and then back at Din.

“He wants your permission,” The Jedi says, almost as if he knows what bothe Grogu and Din are thinking, “He is strong with the Force, but talent without training is nothing. I will give my life to protect the child, but he will not be safe until he masters his abilities.” 

Grogu looks over to Din, who keeps his unyielding demeanor up. Din glares at the Jedi and turns to stalk over to the child and pick him up. He holds Grogu close and walks him back over to the Jedi. 

“Hey, go on,” He says, “That’s who you belong with. He’s one of your kind. I’ll see you again, I promise.” The silence hangs in the air like a poison. Grogu raises a hand to Din’s cold beskar cheek. The beat that passes is deafening silence again. Din’s hand raises to the chin of his helmet. Is he going to do what I think he’s going to?

Din lifts his helmet up and over his head. It feels like the air has been sucked out of the room. Every single person in the room is completely silent, knowing that this moment isn't for anyone but Grogu. Din’s brown eyes lock onto his child and he looks at Grogu with all the love in the galaxy. 

Grogu raises his hand again to touch Din’s exposed cheek. Din immediately tenses, but softens quickly, not used to being touched. They both sigh with an understanding of what has to happen.

“Alright pal,” Din says with a sad smile, “It’s time to go. Don’t be afraid.” Din speaks to Grogu with the softest voice. He sets the child down and stands back up to look at the Jedi. 

A soft coo brings everyone’s attention back down, where the child is holding onto Din’s leg. A small sob escapes my throat as I brush away the tears I didn’t know were falling. Din stiffens, and looks down at the child agonizingly.

A beeping brings the attention away from the devastating scene as a blue and white R2 unit comes up behind the Jedi. The child turns away from Din and begrudgingly walks towards the droid. The droid and the child seem to understand each other, and they exchange beeps and coos. 

The Jedi looks up from the exchange with a smile and meets Din’s eyes. There’s an understanding within the glance. The Jedi looks back down at Grogu, who raises his arms out to the Jedi in a move we’ve seen many times. The Jedi picks him up and stares into his eyes the same way he and Ahsoka Tano did. The Jedi looks up to Din again.

“May the force be with you.” He says, and turns down the hallway again. The kid’s face peers over the Jedi’s shoulder. Fennec puts their hand on my shoulder, slowing the shaking that had begun. I place my hand on theirs and look at them. We share a knowing look, understanding that I am not the one hurting most. I look back at Din, who is carefully watching the child slip further from him.

I look around to the others in the room. Cara has a slight smile on her face, knowing this is what is best. Fennec still has their hand on my shoulder. Bo Katan is stoic as ever, focused on Moff Gideon.Finally, Din is standing straight as an arrow, but more relaxed as I’ve ever seen him. 

The Jedi, the droid, and the child board the elevator on the other end of the hallway. They turn one last time to look at us. Din gives them a solemn nod, and the doors close.

The silence is deafening. Fennec is the first to move, after a long moment.

“Boba should be here any moment,” She moves forward, still facing Din’s back, “Cara and I will go wait for him in the docking bay.” Cara nods and they pass Din and leave the bridge.

“I’m going to take care of him.” Bo Katan refers to Gideon, pulling him to his feet and moving out of the bridge as well, “I’m sorry, Mando.” She gives him an apologetic look before closing the bridge door behind her and leaving.

That leaves me and Din, alone. I take a couple hesitant steps forward, his back still to me. I raise a tentative hand toward his shoulder. Before I can make contact with his beskar covered shoulder, he turns around towards me and I finally get a full look at his uncovered face.

His brown hair is messy from the helmet, and he has a little facial hair on his jaw and upper lip. He has full lips that are almost pouting. I finally make eye contact with his big brown eyes. I can see the tears freely falling from his stoic face.

“Oh, Din.” I let out, a sob escaping my throat. I start to lower my outstretched hand, but he grabs my wrist. He just stares at my hand for a moment.

“Please stay.” He finally whispers, so softly I can hardly hear him. I move my hand up to his cheek, making him look into my eyes again.

“I’m not going anywhere.” I whisper. The tension in his shoulder releases and he quickly moves to embrace me. I reciprocate fiercely and we just hold each other for a long moment. His tears wet my tunic and I cradle his head and cry with him.

For a minute, we just exist.

“They need a minute,” Bo Katan says, putting up a hand to stop Boba from entering the bridge.

“We need to get out of here. I think I’ve got a ship for them, but it is time to go.” Boba argues.

“They basically just lost their child. Give them a minute.” Fennec stands straight from where they were leaning against the wall of the hallway outside the bridge, “They’ll come out when-”

They are interrupted when the door to the bridge whooshes open. Din and I are standing there, his hand has mine in a tight grip. His helmet is replaced, and he is standing tall and stoic.

“Mando,” Boba nods to Din, “It’s time we should go. I have a ship for you if you would like.” Din simply nods at the offer. 

Boba, understanding, stalks down the hallway. Din follows with me in tow. We get to the same fateful elevator the child was taken in and pile in. Fennec gives me a questioning look as she enters. I respond with a sad smile, signaling everything is going to be okay. 

Everything is going to be okay.

Boba leads us to the docking bay where he has towed in a ship slightly larger than the Razor Crest. We grab our stuff from the Slave I and say goodbye to everyone. While I made sure to get the comlink numbers for everyone so we could stay in touch, Din had already stalked off into the new ship.

“Are you guys okay?” Cara asks when Din is finally out of earshot.

“I think I am. It’s going to take Mando a while.” I nod solemnly, fiddling with the comlink in my hands.

“Well, let’s meet up and kick some ass again, okay?” Bo Katan says, slapping my shoulder lightly. Everyone shares a light laugh and we split up. 

I board the new ship that Boba found for us. It’s much shinier than the Razor Crest. I wonder if this ship has a name, or if we’re going to have to name it. I press the button to close the hatch, and watch as the last of the light disappears with it.

I hear my name in the darkness, just a whisper. I turn around and immediately find myself being pushed against the wall, Din’s body molding to mine. I gasp and he captures it with his mouth… his real mouth. I relish in the taste of him for a second, oaky and sharp, before separating from him a bit.

“Din, what are you doing?” I whisper begrudgingly.

“I need you,” He gasps, capturing my mouth again, “Please.”

This one word gives me pause and I take a sobering breath. I have never heard him beg for anything. Not like this. He sounds so desperate, so… broken.

“Din.” I just state his name, my hands finding the sides of his face so hold him tenderly. He grabs my hands and pulls me down to the small bedroom on the ship, a far cry from the Razor Crest’s bunk. 

This room has more light than the hold and I can finally see Din’s face. His eyes are desperate and his cheeks are still stained with tears. He leans down to kiss me once again and I can feel his hot tears staining my cheek as well.

“Din,” I step back a touch, “We can’t. Not right now.” He looks at me questioningly, hurt in his eyes.

“Can you just hold me?” I take his hands again and pull him towards the bed. He nods tentatively as I sit on the edge of the bed. I move back towards the headboard and Din comes to cradle me. 

I shake my head and move him down so his head is against my chest and my arms encircle his shoulders. He lets out a heavy sigh and relaxes into me. I place a soft kiss on his forehead and put my hand up to cradle his head. His breath stutters and I can feel his shoulders shake as he begins to cry in earnest.

“It hurts.” He says, barely loud enough for me to hear. I let out a soft oh and hold him tighter. I feel myself begin to cry as well.

We just sit there and cry for what seems like hours. Finally, his breath evens out and we come back to reality. Din sits up and wipes his eyes. I push myself up a little bit from the pillows and watch him as he sits on his heels.

“Thank you.” He says, shortly.

“Of course, Din. You needed this.” I say, fiddling with the sleeves of my tunic.

“No,” He crawls toward me again, catching my chin with his fingers, “Thank you.”

“Din.” I say his name, whisper-soft. He kisses me softly.

“Listen,” He sits beside me, then pulls me into his lap, “I know I’m not… good with words. I just need you to know,” He takes a deep breath, “I love you. I need you to know.”

“I love you too,” I put my hand up to cup his face, “I think I always have.”

“Me too,” He smiles. The first time I have seen him smile. I think I could live in his smile. I want to make him smile forever. Din uses his hand on my chin to pull me in for another soft kiss, “Sweet girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or a kudos so I know how you feel :)


End file.
